


First Kiss Psychology

by InkOfPassion



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Benya, F/M, First Kiss, Library, This is kinda cute, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkOfPassion/pseuds/InkOfPassion
Summary: Vanya wants to try something and Ben is more than happy to comply.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves | Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	First Kiss Psychology

"Ben!"

He flinched, the book in his hands jumping slightly at the loud, unexpected noise. Maybe he'd hide his irritation through a clenched jaw and gritted teeth if the person calling for him were anybody else, but the voice belonged to Vanya. Ben was always happy to see her, regardless of the time.

Even if that time happened to be at the climax of a particularly good book.

"Ben, Ben, Ben!" She scrambled around the bookshelves, hair swinging around her waist and bouncing over her eyes. It was getting too long, falling just past her brows and meeting her lashes when she blinked. He'd cut it for her later.

"Ben!"

She wore a giddy smile, book clutched under her arm and flush against her ribs. Her excitement was contagious and Ben felt a smile teasing at the corner of his lips, daring him to laugh as she tripped and caught herself. 

Ben had seen many emotions from Vanya, but none as vivid as her current excitement. He had seen her sad, seen her frustrated and the slightest bit angry. But never had he seen her so eager with excitement, so powered with infectious, unbridled energy as he was seeing now. She wasn't even this happy on their fourteenth birthday when Grace had gotten her a violin set that included a handful of pieces she wanted to play, gold rosin and a new metronome. That had been a few weeks ago.

"Ben!"

"Vanya," he acknowledged, sliding a bookmark into the spine and putting it to the side. He held his hand out and she laced her fingers with his, mounting the edge of the alcove knee first. He calmed his thumping heart. He could feel it in his throat, collecting the words he never dared himself to say. He felt it buzzing in the horror, who writhed excitedly beneath his skin.

She settled against his side, thigh pressed against his as she released the book from her arm and pushed it into his lap. 

"I want to try something, Ben!"

He didn't answer, frowning down at the book to try find what she was talking about. She could be talking about the hugging, or maybe it was the long, intent staring or the-

_Oh. ___

____

____

Ben's face grew hot.

"W-what do you want to try, Vanya?

She looked away. "There's something called First Kiss Psychology."

He blinked at her.

"It's super important!"

"It is?"

"It is," she confirmed. 

"What is it?"

"Well, I'd like to try, you know, just to know how it feels like. But it also causes dopa-dop-"

"Dopamine?"

"Yes, that." She grinned at him and he felt his heart stutter in his chest. This was actually happening. "It causes dopamine to spike the brain. It's a hormone that makes you want more. It's super intoxicating- it makes you lose sleep, lose your apetite and just makes you more energetic. And then, oxytocine strikes, which is a hormone that promotes-"

Vanya coughed, blushing. He wondered if she was as flustered as him, wanting it without knowing what he wanted. 

"D-do you want to try?"

He stared at her, studying her expression for a hint of deceit or mockery. But this was Vanya. Sweet, innocent Vanya who was shunned when she only wanted the best for all of them. She rarely asked for anything more than companionship or to be noticed when she walked past them in the halls. 

"Ben?"

Of course he wanted to try.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought, I thought- it was stupid, sorry."

He didn't answer and instead calmed himself with a breath. He could hear the Horror chanting in his mind: _Yes, yes, yes. _It felt like the only time they were ever in tune.__

__Slowly, he grabbed her face as she began to leave, cupping her cheeks and tracing her cheekbones with his thumbs. He recited the lines from the book in his head, trying to mimic them the best that he could._ _

__Vanya. Gorgeous, gorgeous Vanya who was blind to her perfection._ _

__The Horror demanded he went faster, rougher, that he sank his teeth into the silken skin of her neck and mark her for the world to see. It demanded that he seized the back of her head and kissed her like he wanted to consume her, but he fought it's will as it threatened to possess him, even though it made him dizzy with effort. He brushed her fringe back, held it away from her forehead as he leaned in and captured her lips with his._ _

__It was better than any dream he had. Better than his imagination could manage, overruling every pathetic thought he had attached to her from across the halls._ _

__Her lips were so soft and she tasted like marshmallows. He could taste the sugar on her bottom lip, could taste it on her tongue when she opened her mouth further._ _

__The kiss was sloppy, but it was excusable for their age and experience. Even though they both had more to learn about the intimate exchange, it felt wonderfully magical and Ben wouldn't change it for anything. Slowly, as he began to lose to the insistence of the Horror, he felt his hand move to the back of her neck. He felt his thumb stroke her pulse gently, testing and waiting. She gasped and inched forward, gripping the lapels of his blazer tightly, holding herself to him as he gripped her throat and ravaged her._ _

__When they parted, he found he didn't want to even though he was the first to pull away. Vanya's eyes were still closed, the swell of her lips chasing after what lingered and her legs parted over his. How that happened, he didn't know._ _

__He didn't mind._ _

__He didn't care._ _

__He wanted more, more and more until he was forced to wait to have it. The Horror hailed the desire dancing within him, matched in Vanya's eyes when she opened them to stare in a plea. One kiss turned to two. Two turned to three and three turned to the uncountable._ _

__His sweet, sweet Vanya. Squirming for him. Tugging at his hair and gasping when he squeezed her waist._ _

__"Did it work?" He breathed against her neck._ _

__"What?"_ _

__"Did it work?"_ _

__She blinked at him, frowning as she struggled to remember. "Oh. Yes. Yes it did."_ _

__"Would you ever want to try again?"_ _

__"It wouldn't be first kiss, though."_ _

__He tried not to let the disappointment expand. "Oh. No, no it wouldn't."_ _

__"B-but," Vanya stammered nervously, holding him to her when he began to pull away. "I was saying before...Oxytocin is a hormone that promotes affection and intimacy between two people. It's a love hormone."_ _

__Ben wouldn't comment on the way she paused around the word love. Not yet, not even when it made his heart burst at the blush clustering on her cheeks. The Horror was hissing at him, daring him to disagree._ _

__Like he even considered doing so._ _

__"Would you like to test that too?"_ _

__"Yes, yes I would."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
